Luring
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Robin has been a titan leader for four years and suddenly, Slade snatched Robin in the fighting field while his team fought the other criminals. Unfortunately, Slade wants to change Robin and took him to unknown location. Robin has no idea the purpose of
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! First chapter is on a roll now and here's a complete summary below. Oh, and please forgive my grammar at all! I'm deaf and grammar is usually not the best area (or keeping it clear, so I have been told. idk, I'm trying my best!).**

**Summary: ___Robin has been a titan leader for four years and suddenly, Slade snatched Robin in the fighting field while his team fought the other criminals. Unfortunately, Slade wants to change Robin and took him to unknown location. Robin has no idea the purpose of Slade's plan, but everything starts to reveal his deeper connection and his hope feels like going down the drain. Will Robin escape from Slade and take care of his deeper connection somehow? Or will his team save him let alone the fact they cannot track him down? Let's find out how everything will play out to be for Robin and his chances of survival…_**

* * *

Nineteen and still a hero going on strong. With the years spent protecting Jump City would rarely be harder to rest for anything. Criminals have finally eased off and didn't make any stirring trouble today. For once, it's nice to relax with my teammate or _friends_ I should say. Starfire had me watching one of the movies she collected, which was at least a good show to watch. She was very fascinated in those operetta ones. Beast Boy and Cyborg were working on a new game to level up higher on the Stank ball game. Raven was reading for her own enjoyment. Everything was going on strong. It was getting dark after a long day and only one crime activity today.

After the operetta was over, I stretched up and yawned my head off. I flashed a smile over to Starfire and caught my yawning as well.

"I'm hitting to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning-"

The lighting triggered to red flashing and alarming triggered off. Everyone diverted their attention to the screen and we found ourselves with several criminals on the loose. It was confusing as well. Mumbo, Dr. Light, Johnny, Moth, Control Freak, and so much more. There were some members from HIVE Five.

"Titans! GO!" I demanded us all there.

Everyone took their part of the role, Cyborg started up his T-car, Beast Boy and I joined into his cars, and the girls flew out to get ahead start over to protect the city. I prepared my weapons and locked into my logical brain for everything going. Why were criminals attacking at the same time? Were they thinking they have a better field to team up again and strike against us at our weak moment? Nothing made sense…none of them wanted to work together again, so who's grouped them up and demanded another retry? One thing for sure, they had a flaw. Their attacks were dividend for their own reason.

Cyborg parked the car finally and the entire city was filled with many criminals, including the bots of Slade. Starfire handled Johnny and Moth completely fine. Raven dealt with Mumbo and Dr. Light at their battling. Beast Boy fought head on with Control Freak. Cyborg handled the HIVE Five members. Me? I tackled down all of the Sladebots before they could get any closer to either of my friends.

My feet spun and whipped out up three to five robots that came in my way or others' way. I flung out my bo and damaged their robotic limbs before any serious action could be taken on. I managed to get most of the bots over to focus on me and far from the rest of my teammate. They had enough to handle, especially criminals we have known for four years still on going.

"You do too much work," Someone commented.

I couldn't locate the voice…_his_ voice! My teeth gritted and held up my guards strong enough to expect his attack any second. I once blinked-

What the? I felt an extreme dislocated shoulder being pulled back with great held! I groaned and he had me pinned down. His shadow covered my sight on anything and he was too strong for me.

"Sleep." He commanded.

He pinched a certain place on my neck and everything went out of its light. Whatever he was up to, I had to be prepared. Slade will _not_ get away with it and not on my watch that's for sure!

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ;D Next chapter will definitely be much longer than this. At least 7 pages, to be or so. I should have the next chapter out by later today or tomorrow (either 5/20/12 or 5/21/12). To those who have read "Determination", I promise this will be good as that. ;D **

**Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

Every part of my body ached mainly in my back and unsure what to expect at the moment. My eyes flickered as knowing the mask was still on for my secret identity. So far, I was still safe. My arms struggled to move, but it was like glued to my body. I grunted and bartered down to realized I was wrapped up in a straightjacket.

"I wouldn't try getting out of that, Robin. If you managed to almost break free, you'll end up electrocuted until you stop." He warned.

That made my heart skipped beat once I heard his reason. My head jerked over to find the man who got me into this no less. I growled.

"Why the hell did you do that? Do you want me to barbequed up to death?" I hissed.

He chuckled, "No. It will teach you to relax for once and stopped you getting worked up over nothing."

I gawked at the masked villain and couldn't understand his motivate reason to trap me in something so captive and threatening at the same time.

"What are you up to?" My elbows wiggled for rooms.

Slade sat down on his _throne_ and simply watched me in his dry humor. My eyes followed his every move, my ears picking up anything within the room, and struggled to keep my wild emotion inside.

"And still analyzing there, Robin? I have already admitted what I'm up to." He said dryly.

I kept quiet. His body language was holding his chin up, his elbow being supported on the throne's arm support, legs crossed, and one arm resting on his lap. As if he was completely bored and expected me to do some "monkey" dance or something? I wasn't too sure. Anything he can do or say wouldn't be a good idea. I remained still if I wanted out of this stupid straightjacket thing.

"I don't believe you, Slade." I said right through my teeth.

He hummed very low, "Which is expected. I supposed this might get some time used to. I noticed you have been in the Evidence for three hours today. Oh, yes, sometimes five hours if no criminal activities. If there was a large amount of criminal activities, you would head right there and glued yourself into the room until seven thirteen in the morning." Slade waved his hand back and forth whenever he mentioned the hours I spent in or the time specifically.

I remained still…frozen. So he snuck in a spy device into my room to keep track of my habits and routines. He might as well do some in my room and bathroom. I accepted the no privacy anyway. That's why I had everything left behind back at Gotham City. I stared at the top criminal who was holding me as a hostage.

"There you go again. Analyzing, problematic solving, and case breaking down. Robin, when was the last time having you actually gone on a _vacation_?"

My teeth gritted, "There's no time for vacation! Criminals like you need to be put in jail!"

His hand gestured to me, "See? Don't you see that you're killing yourself? I'm sure Batman takes vacation…whoever he's living with."

That was a bit creepy knowing that he checked onto Batman somehow, but he doesn't seem to know my mentor or my identities. Which was safe to know.

"So what? We have a different lifestyle!" My head shook, "I'm not going to be your trained apprentice!"

Slade shrugged and shifted his hands to exchange for more comfortable position. Yet, I was sitting and no chains holding me down. Not even anything to keep my metal with magnetic at all. There's one thing Slade doesn't know and that's where my background skills came from. My legs immediately spread out and lifted out for support to leap up and spun backward as I landed as least twenty feet away. Slade watched me doing some "tricks" or something out of his boredom.

"Going somewhere?" He said, happily…or was it sarcastic?

I was up on my feet and couldn't understand him. Why was Slade acting like this? My eyes looked around, but I could move my head. Thankfully my mask wouldn't give anyone on the other side to notice a thing to where I look at. The place was more of a strange headquarter…no, it was more of a designed of a home or something.

"Where am I?"

Slade chuckled, "On vacation. Pretty much is what you need to know. Help yourself around here."

I felt a little skeptical to his so call admitting his plans. Slade wasn't a type of revealing his obvious plan. He would easily break them down to be a puzzle that must solve. Let's see…he knocked me know, straightjacket, and calling it a vacation to this place. Did he think I was going crazy or out of hand or I needed help to become evil as him? None of it made sense.

Slade stood up and my body placed at its stances. Slade shifted his head awkwardly, but didn't bother putting up his fighting stances or anything. He walked over to another room and my eyes kept on him to wherever he was going to.

He shuts the door and I couldn't really understand anything at all. Slade bought me here for a purpose. It couldn't be a vacation. It had to be a trap for training. Did Slade toss out my communicator or turned it off? I wasn't too sure, I just wanted to be rescued by my friends, and fight Slade on my own term. I glanced around in this place and couldn't really understand much. There wasn't any window. No fireplace. Only a couple of doors in this building. Everything else was spread out more like a home like. There was a kitchen with an oven, a refrigerator, a sink, a dishwasher, and a kitchen counter. Then, there was a living room with an old fashion television and assumed it may have a special accommodation to get it working or something. It even has VCR and DVD connected to it just fine.

The other side had some…art supplies? Seriously? Was this a set up to test me if I'd paint a secret or something? Or was Slade just losing it already? Everything around me was like living in a modern home. I couldn't suspect any camera or more into this place.

Slade walked right into that first door, but what room was it? Did Slade want to test how aware of my surrounding? There's nothing to hear. Nothing has really felt anything around me. It was too much to handle at once to believe Slade has meant what he said.

If I were to protect myself from Slade, the kitchen would be more of a useful advantage. So, I slowly snuck over to this side and looked to see what I might need as a defense weapon or attacking weapon. I found myself using my mouth to open things up and eyed around the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Slade had to ask.

I immediately pulled back against the wall and couldn't think of anything. He was holding a key and had his head shifted backward to show me his confusion in a sense. I kept quiet, not really risking the truth to the criminals mainly, and there's no way I wanted to deal with him with being unguarded.

"If you're hungry, why didn't you say so?" He wondered.

Why would he care? He knew my stomach routine, which was creepy, and I wasn't hungry. He was holding a key in his hand, but what could they mean?

"You're in defense mode." He hummed, "Not good."

My head shook. Why was Slade acting like this? His tactic was throwing me way off and I wanted to naturally make it right again. He gestured me to come closer and I kept myself remained here.

"Robin, you will stop this nonsense and relax for once."

I gritted my teeth, "No."

Slade sighed and shook his head at full disappointment at me. I refused to relax at all. There's no damn way I would or even consider to be his "apprentice" at all in his life time. He leapt up and sped up. My eyes widen and my feet scrambled to prevent his chances of fetching me at all. I was relying on my lower half of the bottom since being restrained from my arms to use.

"Robin, stop this now." Slade demanded.

He wasn't pulling any empty threats or anything. All there was to be a demand, a controlling request, and I denied him. My speed kept up and increased, but the objects in my way weren't really helping. Slade jumped several feet in the caught and my body slammed onto his chest. Damn…I forgot how hard his armor suit was and almost fell backward. Slade caught me before any drop came alone.

"Robin, you need to relax. Working yourself over nothing will get you nowhere." Slade still stood by what he was saying.

Slade pushed me against the wall, pinned me down, and sensed some clicking on something. It took me fifteen seconds to realize what he was doing. He leaned in closer to my ear before doing the final unlocking the straightjacket.

"If you attack, this will be on you and you will be on your bed for a week while chained up. Understood?" He asked.

If that was the case to stay away from this creepy held up hostage like this, it was better than nothing. I simply nodded to get my way and heard a final clicking. Slade stepped aside and crossed his arms. I removed the insane and white jacket off of me. I stared at Slade, wondering about his true motive about everything, and his purposes.

"Help yourself at home. You won't find a way out of this home." Slade commented.

Slade was confident about that himself and I couldn't really get much why or how. Slade disappeared to the first door's room. I waited and then tried to peek through the door's keyhole. It wasn't there. Odd…why wasn't this not having a keyhole? So I checked over to the second one. I found this room to be a small bed, a sink with a mirror, and a toilet. That's all there was. What the?

"More like prison than a vacation." I muttered and couldn't understand anything at all.

What could Slade truly be up to now? I decided to back out and observed the place a little more to pick up some clues. The books here were mainly classical reading, which some I have already read, and the movies here were classical as well. Wow…Slade had to be at least twice my age that's for sure. Or either that, grew up with parents that were obsessed in the past. Who knows but Slade?

Slade could have been anybody, but he's no ordinary man. He's a dangerous criminal with every move. He always believes I'm very much like him. We were _nothing_ alike. The past has echoed in my thoughts where he thought he can be a father to me when I already have a father. Ironically enough, Slade won't break me down. Not even trying to break me down to become his "friends". It was creepy to think of it that way.

Slade was up to something and I was going to figure it out.

* * *

**Okay, this is getting fun! Next chapter, possibly later today or the next day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope I'm not rushing the paces here, trying to keep it slow and making it flow right. Enjoy reading~**

* * *

I stayed in the kitchen to keep far distance from Slade…who was in the living room. He was just reading in that classical novel. He was more than calm about than anything. I couldn't shake it out of my mind about it at all. Why was he like this at all?

There's much more confident to know my team will find me and get me out of here. Or at least kick Slade's ass here. He deserves a fight, but he warned if I attack him. Slade would somehow put that straightjacket back onto me. From the last time being his apprentice, he doesn't kid around to every little thing he says. Unless it was those bomb set up, then there's a different story.

"Robin, if you're in the kitchen. At least does something fun?" Slade commented.

I crossed my arms and my back rested on the wall. It was pointless to say anything more than that. Slade was still sticking to the whole "I must relax" scam. He was making a scheme for something. Slade sighed and set down his book. My eyes kept watched and prepared for his possible action. Did he want a fight or attack me when I could not?

Instead, Slade let one hand rest on the counter and leaned against it. His head shook at me with more disappointment.

"What will it takes to convince you it's a vacation? Your friends will not find you. You cannot escape and we're in a special secured cabin." Slade cleared that out.

My teeth gritted tightly, my eyes never moved off of Slade, and couldn't get it.

"What benefit would it do for you? What would you get out of – whoa!"

Slade chased after me after the unfinished questions and I avoided any attacking. We were in almost circular in the kitchen, led into the living room, and he reached out to my wrist. I hissed at the man and he held me close to him.

"You're too worked up over nothing. Get this through your thick skull, _vacation_. V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N. Say it and spell it. Twice." Slade demanded.

I growled. There's no way I would ever give in as simple as that. It had to be a distraction no doubt. Everything inside of me wanted it, but I couldn't give in to something so small and simple. I wanted to be back at the Titan Tower and everything. Just knowing Starfire would have me watch some movies or watch Beast Boy in total defeat by Cyborg or Raven would battle me in the gym for good focus work out.

_That_ would be a vacation, even if it meant criminals ruining our breaks or something. We're needed each single day. Apparently, Slave must have taken my communicator or left it behind in Jump City.

Slade jerked my arm and made me grown unwillingly. Damn, he won't quit it at all. His down on me look has never changed. Four years of being a teen titan and a leader, I grew much stronger and taller. I managed to be Starfire's height for once.

"Say it and spell it. Now." As if I didn't have a choice.

"Vacation. V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N." There's no way I'd let him win completely.

"Again."

"Vacation. V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N."

Slade let go of me and bowed down closer to me, even if he's a half foot taller than me.

"And what do people do on vacation, Robin?"

"Citizens go out camping, bowling, swimming, rock climbing-"

"-no, I said people. People, Robin. Not Citizens alone, heroes and villains as well."

I clamped my teeth, "Heroes don't have vacation." I stated.

Slade pulled back and nodded.

"How about this. A truce." He said.

I blinked, "Why would someone like you want a truce? I mean, last time, you only did it because of Trigon." I took a couple steps back.

He hummed lightly, "Maybe I want you to loosen up and keep you alive. You're killing yourself over hard work and its killing you. What if you over analyzed everything and something killed you right there? It would be ashamed to lose my best archenemy over that. A truce I call out is making it…fair. You don't have to be a hero here. Your Titan friends can fill in your role. There are plenty of heroes, but there's only one Robin. I will not have to be a villain here. There will be no stealing, bombing, or army of me. Not even killing. A truce would be there if you treat it as a vacation. A real one." Slade meant each and single word of it.

His body postures were relaxed, no repeating habit of anything going on, and cannot exactly understand much of anything. His voice I was able to recognize emotions and he actually meant it. Slade wanted a truce for us to forget our truer mission for the sake of a vacation. It has surprised me really.

"One question, what benefit would it give you?" I wanted to be sure.

Slade chuckled, "Only making you stronger, Robin. There are worse villains than I am and I only prepare you out to the real world."

I nodded and thought about it deeply. Of course, Joker was worse than Slade. I had met criminals that crossed completely insanitary or mentally unstable. Slade was more of difficult mystery case and constantly having to solve his schemes or motives. Every time, there would be something in it for him. Slade still has his humanity somewhere down the line, but it made sense for everything. I couldn't let him think of it too obviously, but if it meant to get out of here sooner. It was better off a good deal for that as any other time.

"Truce," I held up my hand.

Slade connected his hand with mine, "Truce."

We shook to finalize our deal. He crossed his arms, waited for me to…I wasn't too sure. It was awkward and I looked away.

"The television is all yours. It's not much like what you have back at the tower, but I figured you don't know much with the eighties televisions." Slade pointed.

I nodded anyway. Who were we? If we weren't enemies, then what we were? I went over to the books and noticed I have already read them. A classic novel was a classic case to me. None of them has ever strike interests in them for me. So I joined over to the kitchen and looked around. Slade had several unopened and untouched food. However, plenty to pick from that's for sure. The foods were mainly the ones I recognized and not fake at all.

If Slade wanted me to not be a hero, then he asked for it. I was going to be someone other than as I am behind the mask. I'd be someone new and not care about it either. My mind sprung up several ideas and gathered bunch of food out to make a huge lunch and dinner and dessert at once. The food was being cooked, baked, and everything to think of at the top of my head.

"Someone must be really hungry." Slade commented.

My eyes rolled and let him think of it that way. I kept pacing myself around to make sure food wasn't overcooked or burnt. Once they were done cooking, I placed them down on a huge plate and began to help myself to fill up my stomach. I'd have to admit, it's been _years_ to eat three times the size of a regular meals. It's every teenager's dream. I had two types of chicken, wings and legs. They had special flavoring of honey barbequed sauce and hot sauce. I made mash potatoes with homemade gravy and mixed it up on some private ingredients. There's small set of crumbled meatballs spaghettis and a few baked rolls to clean the mess up.

Also, I prepared several drinks on the side. There were sodas, orange juice, flavored milk, and lastly, two cups of water. I would eat them all up and enjoyed every single bit. They were even sweet smelling and reminded much like regular teenagers no matter what. I gulped and swallow down everything in my sight for over half an hour.

Suddenly, Slade got up and bounced his head once he saw the kitchen. Not only that, the food I ate all by myself. He crossed his arms and watched me eat one food after another, then washed it all down with one cup alone at a time, and not saying much. After using the rolls to finish every mess I had on a plate, I finished drinking the last glass of water to complete my starter mission.

"You were really hungry, weren't you?" Slade lift his chin up.

I finished the last bit of water and sighed, "Yup. Isn't that one of the vacation thing? Eat as much as you want?"

Slade stroke his mask's chin, "Well, throughout the entire day, but not all at once. I have never saw anyone eats this much."

I shrugged and started to clean up the cooking mess anyway. Slade took the other side of the kitchen to do what he needed and he was making a sandwich. Wow. A turkey sandwich was all he made. I somehow wondered what way he will-

"Robin, it's late. Why don't you get some sleep in your room for the night?" Slade suggested.

Was Slade acting like a father? He always wanted to put that onto me, but I couldn't detect that. I shrugged and left the rest of the dishes in the sink as I headed to the room…a prison room. Once the door closed, I heard the locking, and gasped! My fists pounded onto the door at panic.

"HEY! You did that on purpose!" I growled.

"I'm only doing it to protect my identity. You have a bathroom in there." Slade pointed out obviously.

I huffed, "I wasn't going to come out anyway!" My head shook and marched over to the small bed.

I muttered vacation was practically stupid, but wasn't too sure if Slade heard what I said. I doubt it really. A truce was a little off, but if it meant to escape. I was all in for it. To me, I considered it as a mission more than anything and not sure how long Slade was going to keep this up.

* * *

**Next chapter, possibly today or tomorrow (5/21/12 or 5/22/12)**

**Reviews? Please and thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I've been busy, but juggled in between writing here and there! Okay, I'm off to babysitting for free because this baby is sooooo cute! **

* * *

Slade had me trapped in this room for who knows how long. To me, it felt like two days. Was this his method way of punishing me or something? I was glad the toilet seat had a cover seat which helped in comforting knowing that I wouldn't smell it that much. Why Slade does even cared about me?

So, I kept myself busy by cleaning up with a quick shower. Nap. Toilet time. Nap. It wasn't much really. Until I got really bored, I ended up exercising to keep my strength and speeds up more than ever. I would practice self-defense over and over, performing the acrobats that my parents had me to stick with until I was free to learn a new move. I never got to learn the famous moves completely, but I added on more of my own eventually.

…

"Robin, you haven't come out of your room in four days." Someone commented.

I groaned and blinked. I slept in most of the time and saw Slade standing at the door. Four days…that's why I felt it was a long two days. It was harder to tell when there's no clock or window to rely on. I brushed back my hair and shook off the tiredness.

"Sorry? I was sleeping in, do you mind?"

Slade shook his head, "How about get some food so I know you aren't starving yourself to death?"

He was lucky I stuffed myself that much the other day, but four days? How could have I not know it was unlocked? It's strange for me not to check on the door or when did I miss the unlocking moment? Was it around the time I was sleeping or exercising? Who knows, but I got to check for wherever the lock may be and remove it too…hopefully. Maybe this might be an opportunity to know his secret identity behind that mask.

I headed over to the refrigerator and thought to make a big breakfast with eggs, toasts, and some ham. I heard his sighing and I wasn't too sure what was going on now.

"What?" I felt like he's doing this on purpose.

Slade shook his head, "How about don't overeat? I thought you might like to do some swimming after this."

I wanted to spring the spatula after hearing that. Swimming? How at all in this place? It doesn't seem bigger than that or at all.

"Uh, not that I don't mind, but I don't have a swim trunk…you sort of kidnap me which left me no time to pack." I passed a faked smile for the hell of it.

Slade nodded, "No worry. There's a few set of trunks in the pool room."

So there's a pool room. Was this just a small section of the house or what? I couldn't place much of my fingers over anything, but what if the first door was more than just another set of bedroom? Slade has got me going and thinking about everything. It's too much to really handle the thoughts alone where my team might be more needed, only if I could reach them somehow. Raven cannot reach me mentally to make our connection work, so it was much more serious to what Slade was putting me up to.

So, I managed to eat half of it and Slade somehow took of the food to please himself. He went into the first room…or whatever that place was. I shrugged and ate anyway. It was nice to fill up my stomach for once and got things cleaned up. After all of the plates got clean, my elbows leaned on the sink counter and managed to wash off the soap. I sighed after thinking about Alfred.

Alfred was always doing all of this work. I hardly thanked him or anything else. He's there all the time and supported us no matter what. Crime fighting or school or typical fighting with Bruce. After the shot incident and how Bruce wanted me out of crime fighting, I was so upset. I accepted the consequences by oath. I accepted it all knowing the sacrifices I had to make. Even if it meant my own life and knowing I did something worthwhile or a difference. Of course, if I set myself aside…I wouldn't forgive myself. I'd be sitting on a sideline like how I saw my parents falling to their very death. A murderous work in front of my own eyes.

I never wanted anyone to feel that pain I went through. I wanted to prevent that from happening. I could have saved their lives and know that no one deserves it. Life has a greater moral value for me. Life must be protected, regardless of who it was…even if it was Slade. Slade doesn't understand. He never does. He may seem to think so, but I grew up in a life so differently. I lost my parents over to that Tony guy…I became Robin because of my mentor…I became a Titan Leader because of my friends. So much has overcome in my life, but Batman or Bruce never really appreciated it.

"No more dishes for you to do. You leave them alone." Slade was already picking me up.

I gasped, "Hey!" I kicked and pounded on his back, "Let me walk!"

Slade continued to carry me on his shoulder and I couldn't believe he was treating me like a kid! I wasn't a teenager anymore. I grew out of that and now, I was an adult. After four years, I'd think I should be able to stop Slade. Unfortunately, no criminals were ever easy, not even Joker was. At least Batman got Joker into jail a few times here and there. At least, my team and I were able to stop Slade's plans hundreds of times. So that has got to count something…right?

Of course, I noticed he took the first door and it was another living room set. So I was free to lurk in this room as well. I could see several doors for different reasons. Slade mentioned I could help myself around here, but why would he say that? Was he this confident I won't escape? There were hardly any threats.

The scent changed as we entered into a newer room. The chemical was strong, but tolerable. The feel was like moist atmosphere and very warm as well. Slade placed me down and couldn't believe the pool was _huge_. Probably twice the size of a high school or college pool would have. My jaw dropped and wasn't too sure what to really believe.

"Go ahead and take a swim." Slade insisted.

I felt like I couldn't breathe and didn't believe the existing pool in my very own eyes. Slade pointed a shelf holding swim trunks and towels, which was surprisingly strange he bought the right sizes. Then again, he's always a creep to know _everything_ about me. I spotted a changing room and I wasn't going to give a pedophile to view. I came out and found Slade sitting down on one of those beach chairs with a book. Seriously? All I have ever seen him was reading a book. It wasn't even the same one!

I glimpsed at the shimmering water and wasn't too sure. I bent down and looked to be sure about anything. The pool was bright enough to see anything, even to tell that it's normal too –

SPLASH!

Water swirled around me and I hurried up to get to the surface. My breathing finally caught up and glared harshly straight out to Slade.

"What did you do that for?" I snapped and checked to be sure nothing was coming.

Slade shook his head, "You weren't in it and not going in by just checking inside. You're supposed to swim in it. Were you expecting something?"

"…sharks or eels mainly."

"Why would I do that? If I wanted to kill you, which would have been done long ago, with the rest of the Titans."

I blinked and repeated that in my head. _If I wanted to kill you, which would have been done long ago, with the rest of the Titans._ Why would he…right, he mentioned about it'd be ashamed to lose his best archenemy over something. Could Slade really mean what he said? Something about I cannot shake it off. I decided to hop off the subject and just swim back and forth. The more I swam in this pool, the more speed I picked it up quickly. It was like trying to be faster than Kid Flash in a sense.

I felt beach ball on my head, but I ignored anyway. I kept swimming with a rising challenge and at the corner of my eyes, Slade was throwing more beach balls at me. I had no clue why or anything else. I stopped in the middle of the lap and looked over at him.

"You know I can hear?" I frowned…and getting a kick out of swimming faster too.

Slade shook his head, "You were lapping. Swimming differently, would you?"

"It's swimming! I was pretending to be a mermaid…" I muttered.

"…you mean a merman? And isn't that Aquaman job?"

"So? Can't I use my imagination for once? What? Is that not a part of vacation?"

Slade threw another beach ball at my head and that was getting annoying. I growled at him, hoping he'd stop that, and I splashed at him. Slade glanced down at himself and couldn't believe what I have just done. Should I swim away or what?

"Out." He demanded.

I kept frowning and shook my head.

"No."

"Out or I will make you." Slade demanded or threaten in a sense.

"Make me." I stuck out my tongue at him.

Slade shifted his head, not really believing what I just had said to him, and he bent down.

"If I am able to catch you a hundred times, I can catch you. It's either you get out or I will whip your ass." Slade was extremely harsh about it.

Suddenly I felt the water no longer warm for me and naturally, rather not interested in what he could be up to now. I swum out of the pool and walked over to the towel section to dry up. I hug myself with the towel, avoided looking at Slade, and didn't understand his technique of getting me out of the pool. To think about, he was right. He always caught me. Each time, but I slip away somehow. I always do.

I felt my head's skin being pulled back and moaned in great pain. My hair was groped tightly and head pulled back. Slade wasn't pleased about anything, but whenever was he please about anything?

"The next time you splash at me, I will actually make you suffer." He warned.

I gulped down difficultly, "Okay."

His strong grip whipped downward and my entire body followed along since he pushed me to the ground. I caught myself onto the ground, almost slipping, and glad to rely onto the towel. Slade stood there, his mock watching at me was harder to believe how cruel he was, and knowing he doesn't want me to waste time. I gathered myself back together on my feet and started to walk out. Slade didn't budge his feet and continued to use his stalking eyes on me. It was creepy, no matter how much I wanted to fight against him on that, and how he's making me have a stupid vacation.

"Where are you going?"

"My room," I later muttered to be alone for the rest of the day.

I kept heading the same way like Slade dragged me through, but it's strange. I suddenly felt my clothes on my head and all the lights went out.

"Don't catch a cold." Slade stated.

My head shook and just took off my uniform. Just headed straight to the jail prison room…I swear, he wants me to see why jails are boring place. That's why…what was I going to do about it? I shrugged and gathered myself into my clothes. There wasn't much other than my usual Robin uniform. Back at the Tower, I can easily be in my pajamas.

I later curled up at the corner of the bed and thought about things. Vacation. It never has process much through my brain in my life time, but I try not to. It's like I was doing it for the sake of lives. If I did nothing, I would feel useless or horrible about…being on a side line. My team tried several times to get me on vacation. Starfire tried…even during her ways of "kissing me" moments. It never worked. I lost my interests in her later on. We became friends again, but the break up wasn't bad at all.

Could Slade be right? I just…get into the whole crime fighting a little too seriously? My head shook and felt frustrated. Slade was right? How could it be possible? Why was it going in a reverse? Slade was a villain who does things dangerously wrong. I was a hero who does things…protectively right. When did Slade become right? When?

I groaned and found myself startled at the very idea that Slade was only doing what's best for me? I accepted the faith of being killed as a hero, knowing I protect others as my job, and I won't let it be any other ways. I snatched the pillow and threw it against the door.

"Dammit, Slade!"

"Whoa." Someone new I heard, "I wish you installed emotions detection here."

My head jerked onto the other side of the room and saw the slick black suit, with an X on the chest, and a skull as a mask. I jumped and felt quite confused.

"Red X!" I hissed, but kept my voice low, "What are you doing here?"

X placed his hands on his waists, "Rumors were talking about you're missing by disappearing off the Earth. So I investigated this myself." He gave a thumb up.

My head shifted, "Rumors? Slade kidnapped." I groaned, "What are you doing here?"

Red X chuckled, "Kid, it's not right not seeing you with your team. If you're not there, I can't have my fun to pretend stealing things."

I blinked and felt startled at the idea that he would pretend to steal so he could have his fun with my team and me? To think about it, he never manages to get away with it so easily or grab the things he needed. Well, setting aside the Xinothiam which was more reasonable.

"So you came to visit me?" I bantered.

The thief shook his head, "No, I'm going to take you home. Who the hell is Slade anyway?"

I looked at him directly surprisingly, "You're breaking me out of here? Is-is this a trick?" I suddenly became suspicious.

Everything was too much to think of! Slade off behavior about this stupid vacation, Red X could just worried about me, and making his life interesting. But if it meant escaping here, I wouldn't have to worry about Slade.

"Kid, I'm on my own side. Besides, I owe you anyway." He shrugged, "So, are you coming or not?"

His question echoed in my head, knowing that I wasn't going to be here for too long. It was like a miracle! My heart raced to the fact I didn't have to put up with this crappy vacation here! It wasn't a vacation, it was more like a fun filled prison! I was more than glad to leave!

* * *

**Next one possibly tomorrow. (5/24/12) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, finally get this going now! 8D Have fun reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Red X may be a thief, but he can play the hero role from time to time if he sees as it fit. It would be confusing to see him changing sides, but it's him. I hopped off the bed and stood in front of each other.

"Um, how do I…um…hold onto you?" Red X shuttered.

I shrugged and my arms made its connection to wrap around his neck.

"Grip my waists," I instructed, "The suit is more familiar if you held onto a person or an object."

Red X nodded and does so. He was a bit shaky with his hold onto me, but I didn't understand why. His breathing became heavy, nothing made sense why or how, and I waited.

"Is this good?" Red X asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Go ahead and teleport us out of this crappy place." I insisted…letting the escape to thrill me more.

Red X worked things out with the suit, which was based on natural mind connection, and…nothing. Absolutely nothing was happening.

"Kid, I can't teleport us out. Is the suit malfunctioned?" He questioned me.

My head shook. I refused to let this suit to even malfunction; I had all the suit's flaws and worked it all out before I exposed myself over to Slade in that situation. I was careful and knew that much.

"No. It should be fine. Try again." It could have been a fluke, at least.

Red X took deep breathe, "Um, yeah."

All I could ever imagine was back in Jump City. Right back to my friends and not have them worry about me too much.

"Robin…I can't teleport for some reason." He admitted, I can always tell by his voice of honesty.

I sighed, "Great, I can't believe I worked up over nothin-"

The door slid and my arms hurried off. I felt loosen around my waists as I turned around to face the kidnapper. He ducked his head in and saw us…

"I'm locking the door for the night." Slade confirmed.

His head slipped out and shut the door anyway. What the? My head spun around and found myself alone. It made sense now. Slade held his confident up over to the fact I cannot teleport easily. He knew the chemical I had put into that suit, I wouldn't blame him thinking it was done on this clothes or something, and how could he prevent it just for me?

"Geesh, that was close." He popped up to my side.

I glanced over to him, "It was, but gave me an understanding Slade might have some sort of ways for me not to teleport." I crossed my arms, not pleased at all.

"Oh," Red X felt disappointed, "…any other ideas?"

I sighed and sat down on the bed to think at least. Red X dropped his arms to his sides, seemingly disappointed in succeeding a goal here, and something more to it as well.

"…I would need another chemical to support the Xinothiam's teleportation at least." I said quietly.

His head bounced up, "I'll get it. If it meant getting you out, I'll do it."

My head shook, "No! It's dangerous! You'd need to keep them in negative ten degrees and any touch with it would decrease your life span down to less than a month to live. The equipment is rather needed over that to obtain."

He crossed his arms tightly, "Come on, let me help! If this is going to make you free, I'm in for it. I'll get the equipment, you just keep that Halloween pumpkin man out of this room. There's no camera in this room."

Red X was set on determining goals of his own, but why did he even care? I never thought Red X would be interested in getting me out of this prison here. Or whatever it was. Red X held himself together, but he did make a point. I sighed…I was involuntary a criminal activity and there wasn't a choice. Slade must have somehow block anyway of my team finding me, but Red X was more capable of making it happen.

"I don't have the proper knowledge, but it might take a few weeks." I warned him, "Hiding this from Slade isn't easy as it seems."

Red X marched up to me, face to face, his arms blocked my way, and tension built up more and more. I could sense he was angry.

"I don't care, kid. You back with your team are all it matters. Hell, Slade hasn't met me and I sure haven't damn well met him. So dammit, let me steal the things you need. You keep Slade out, tell me what to get, and make the modification for the suit." He growled.

My eyes widen at his bizarre behavior. This was a side I never knew before. Red X was willing to do commit an actual crime risk all for setting me free.

"What benefit will this give you?" I questioned him, "Red X, I don't understand. Isn't this every villain's dream to kidnap a hero and just do whatever pleases them?"

He scoffed, "Maybe I'm not a villain. Maybe I'm not a hero. But the thing is, everything we do is different, kid. What can I do to earn your trust?"

To earn _my_ trust? It was startling, yet, new to discover his best motive. He lingered onto me because I was the creator of the suit. Everything I poured into that special uniform was to go against Slade. It was a whole purpose to win Slade's trust and be stronger than the man could ever wish to hope. More than my team could ever deal with such power, but not enough. It wasn't enough for the world and at its protection.

"Nothing. There's no way of earning my trust, Red X. It's dangerous."

He hissed and pushed the bed off to bounce off to gain our space between us. We were different, not what we did was different. He looked over at me and stood facing me.

"How about this? You can turn me into jail or use me as a personal bodyguard or something! Anything! My identity for fucking I care! Anything!" Red X's hands curled tighter.

That there has shocked me to no end. He was willing to sacrifice his decision or promise to gain my trust. My feet met the floor and supported me up to level our face.

"Get the protection gloves, goggles, and special thong holder for extreme chemical usage. They're usually in popular companies like Wayne or something. Remain invisible, you won't get suspected easily." I told him…allowed him.

Red X nodded, "Of course, I'll get them. Give me a day." He nodded straight away willingly.

I agreed and understood him. Red X hugged me, but I had no idea why he did that at all. He let go of me and transported himself to wherever he believed he needed to go to. If Red X returns, then it was going to be a few weeks to make it possible. It was Slade I needed to deal with the most. I placed myself back onto the bed and thought of things to carefully think about. If fooling Slade was to keep him out of this room, it would save trouble for what I plan on working with. Every little thing I do must be a different act and that meant…being a kid before I became Robin.

My eyes closed and pictured the times as a kid. The things my parents had me doing for fun and it ached my heart knowing that would never be the same for me. But, I pictured my life with my friends. Everything I did was work. Nothing but work after another. I hardly slept in for any reason, I don't waste my time in anything, and pushed my limits overboard. It was rare I ever thought of myself and it's always someone else or the criminals.

But this wasn't the way to do it. Kidnapping me would cause several problems and trust issues. It's exactly what's Slade caused me to be like this. Slade did explain, but there's more to it than just making sure I don't overboard every little thing I do in my crime fighting.

I sat up against the wall and thought about it for a while.

"If Slade wants me to actually relax, I can do that. Once I come into this room, I can focus on getting the teleportation for bed time." I nodded, "But, why does Red X wants to help me this time? And he was acting strange when we held onto each other." I mumbled to myself, but it was natural to think like this.

We were in the position to escape, but somehow, it's just me I cannot go anywhere. Why would Slade place an anti-xinothiam? Did he do something to put it inside my vein? Could he fused it into my clothes and I somehow breathed it in? It was too many questions to think about, but it if is the solution of the problem, Slade will know I was capable of outsmarting him.

"I'll make it work, but…what about X?" I sighed, "Was he truly going to keep his words? Why would he simply give up his identity? It would be too easy to nab a discovery, but why?" My head shook.

Nothing has made sense at all. Right now, sleeping in was a better mission to start off. I grabbed the pillow and joined back to bed to rest.

* * *

**Next chapter, maybe by tomorrow (5/26/12) if I'm not under the heat too much, I might end up hanging out in my bedroom to stay cool. xD That I don't know what is happening with my parents' anniversary and all. It might be moved down to Sunday, might not be an issue really. Blame Economic! xP Anyway, please REVIEW! Thank you and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Finally getting things going now! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

I slept in alright, but wondering if Red X will return tonight. If he does, I might have to really think what I was doing here. How could I explain this to my team? They never liked him much at all, but what choice do they have? Red X was nothing but a thief to them. To me, he was someone that juggled between a thief and a hero, just going by what comforts himself the most.

In my mind, has played out to the last words I've said to him before he began to play the hero. Red X chose to play the hero because of me, but why? Was there something I said that has moved him more to connect to the heart? No matter, I knew I wasn't going to get much of my answer anyway.

My head shook and decided to hop into shower to get the pool water's scent off of me. The water felt nice, good pressure, and everything. It made me forgotten what it was like to be…rich. Something has occurred to my mind and thought about it. Could…Slade met Batman or dealt before?

"No, I need to think…fun for once." I sighed and thought of the very last fun I had.

I stood in front of my bed and recalled the times where my parents and I were laughing. I was on dad's shoulders and mom offered some popcorn. We talked about silly things and pointed out about some of the plans for the day. We got to go to the amusement park, rode rides, and played games that the carnivals didn't have. Mom took pictures. Dad held me up bunch of times. They both hugged me and kissed me so much.

My wobbling knees gave in and fell to the ground. My hands clenched onto the bed's sheet and the tears leaked out. I sniffled and couldn't help it. The times I couldn't place myself to go back to again, if the fun returns to my life, I'd think of my parents over and over. How could I truly move on? Being a hero was more important to me, to know I was living it up to prevent get away murdering or allow murdering to be process.

"Robin?" The deeper voice has called in, "You…okay?"

I sniffled and wiped the tears off as I stood back up. My head nodded to lie like I always do, no one needed to know, and it was better off alone to keep it to myself. No one knew how I felt.

"Just a little shocked over a nightmare, nothing serious." I informed him.

Slade nodded, "If you say so. I made scrambled eggs and toasts."

I nodded and he left the door open for me. I made sure I finally stopped and moved on. I bought up a starter smile, which wasn't much. Slade had the food on the counter and chairs set out. He was already sitting down, helped himself into his classic novel reading, and to me, I had a feeling he already ate. Eating was a wise thing to do at the moment and just act normal…or like I was someone behind the mask.

"…so, what else can I do around here besides swimming?" I wondered.

Slade pulled his eyes away from the pages and glanced up. He was quiet, but I couldn't really judge his expression behind that metal mask. It was so much to think about, but I left that behind.

"There's rock climbing indoor, roller skating indoor, skateboarding indoor, bowling indoor, and game room." Slade pointed them all out.

I blinked once. Everything to believe was new and shocking.

"Are you rich or something?" I couldn't imagine of this place.

Slade hummed and chuckled lightly, "I built the place myself years ago with interests. I always come here for a month of relaxation. It's peaceful here." He explained.

Slade sounded so human when he explained about peaceful and I was messing it up. My shoulders shrunk and decided to eat up more before I'd mess that up. What kind of a hero was I?

"Bowling? I've never done that before." I commented and kept eating anyway.

Slade glanced up shockingly, "You? Never played bowling? Perhaps I should teach you."

I met up his glance, "I never played it. Not even as a kid. I don't know…what if it takes forever to teach?"

Slade chuckled, "It's not difficult and you'll be a starter. The more you're into it, the less of a beginner you'll be."

Both were true. I actually never bowled because of working in the circus in my life time and then, became a hero. However, what Slade has said was also true. Once something was new to try, the experience gains in some more to be an expert. I was already looking forward for _real_ fun, maybe that's all I ever needed to do.

I finished up eating on my plate and started to clean up my dishes at the sink. Both of my hands were grabbed and pinned down on the sink's counter.

"What are you doing?" Slade asked.

"Cleaning my mess," I answered calmly.

He hummed, "That's not your job. Do we need to repeat why you're here?"

I sighed, "I'm here for vacation. It's just a force of habit to clean my mess."

Slade chuckled, "Then, we'll break those habits." His head leaned in close to my ear, "Start thinking of the fun you will have here."

Slade still had me on the sink's counter, but it was harder to go against the man who had captured me. I nodded anyway and smiled to even think of the fun he had in mind.

"Bowling?" I hoped to hear soon.

Slade nodded, "Of course, let's head over there."

His hands released and guided me to wherever the bowling room was. I had to remember stop doing that habits or he'd might start making threats eventually. It would be better he doesn't and the last threats weren't comforting either. We used the first door, took the opposite direction of the way to the pool was, and Slade flicked on the lights in this huge room. It was like ten lanes here and can be up to five people per lanes or something.

Slade chose the ones closer to us and activated this lane. It caused the motor to hum and roamed loudly, but numbed the sound down like a motorcycle. There's screen and laid out to make scores. Slade gestured me over to the middle of the lanes where the bowling balls were and he pointed at them.

"Pick the ones that fit your fingers, but not too loose or tight." Slade instructed.

I nodded and glanced around. They each have their own weight pound like nothing under six pound so far. So I did the fingers fitting and it was a bit too small. It took a while to find the sizeable ones and apparently, twelve pounds was the right size.

"Alright, remember your bowling ball's weight or it would cause damage if drops." He proceeded the warning at least.

I nodded, "Okay…now, what do I do?"

Slade grabbed my free elbow and guided me up to the lane, but before its line met. His hands forced my body in some sort of stances I wasn't too sure about. Once he got that down, one hand rest on my left shoulder and slipped to my elbow to my hand. His other hand held the bowling ball up to our upper hands. He guided me a couple of times and I watched out connecting hands, especially with the bowling ball in hold.

"Now, let's give it a real try. When you forward, be sure to have the ball lower and release it at the same time. With great effort of force, you'll be able to gain speed and power hit to the pins." Slade explained.

I nodded, Slade remained on me, and helping me out on this. The ball swung back and then, forward to the ground as it rolled straight fast through the long lane here. It was heading on the side of the pins and knocked down about three from my judgment. I gasped and couldn't believe it. Slade released me and gave space between us.

"Whoa! That's cool!"

Slade nodded, "Yes, now wait for your ball to come back on the rack and do it again. After your second turn, I will take my turn. The screen will keep track of yours and my scores."

I followed the plans he told me to do and it was simple enough. It was fun…something I haven't exactly thought of before for so long. I took my next turn and got more pins down, but only leaving three standing up. It was interesting how the machine works to fix it up so simple. Slade took his turn, the first of his managed to get half down, and started to get the rest down after his second turn.

It took a while to adjust myself, but it was so cool to let a ball do something to get a great hit. Slade was natural at it, sometimes he'll have more than six pins down or all at once. He told me they were called strike if all hit at once in the first try. If I managed to get all down in both turns, it would be a spare. I never knew this before in my life time and how challenging it was. There were laughter, cheering, and edgy moments to find out how many pins fall or whether they do or not.

Slade and I were comfortable when playing and definitely relaxed too. Not once did I have to think about anything else. At the end of the game, Slade's score was about a hundred and thirty. Mine was ninety-eight. I wasn't too sure about the score whether they were a good thing or not, but we ended up playing another set of game.

After six hours of playing bowling and massive fun, we got hungry and headed back over to the kitchen. I got my score twenty points close to Slade's. He had a hundred and thirty-nine score. It wasn't bad either! It was a new experience and everything! I never thought to do something like this!

"I hope you don't mind pizza, they're store bought more of." Slade pointed out.

I shrugged, "That's fine, I'm used to pizza. What kind is it?"

"Your favorite,"

My jaw dropped, "The bacon pepperoni!"

He chuckled, "Yes, I noticed it whenever you order it by yourself."

"No way! I hadn't had that in a while!" It was true, the last time when I went by myself to get this pizza was like seven months ago.

Slade nodded and took care of baking the pizza first. For me, I sat down on the couch and felt like my entire body collapsed after having so much worked into it. I shrugged it off since it wasn't any big deal.

Slade joined onto the couch with me and turned on the television. It was the first time to see him actually use that thing…why? Suddenly, it was based on Gotham City news and laid out about Joker doing some tricks. I wasn't too sure what that was about.

"…Joker has been secretly pulling Batman to a hide out and this left them between no damage harms. It has appeared that they may be simply arguing until one of the wins or escapes. However, Joker stills attack innocent people to explore his truer potential plan. Batman still manages defeat the criminal before the plot could worsen." The news woman said.

Slade glanced over to me and shrugged.

"This is very strange tactic of Joker. What do you think due to your experience around Joker?" Slade wondered.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Seeing how Joker communicates with Batman is more of a theory is that he's considering his true interests to find out Batman's identity and mine alone. Joker wants to be the first of everything to know, but I don't know why Batman allows Joker to be this close. Batman knows Joker is too close to find out the real secret, but something is off. There's more than just conversation or arguments going on there."

Slade nodded, "Natural for archenemies to be doing, but why Batman is allowing being this much close?"

I looked over at Slade, just emotionless about that, "I left Batman and everything behind. I don't know, alright? Batman maybe my former mentor, but I'm still pissed off at him for trying to keep me out in fighting crimes."

Slade muted the news, "I thought he is your mentor still?"

I crossed my arms and slid down a bit on the couch, "Not for the past four years."

Slade nodded and stared down at the carpet's material. It was rather a difficult subject to talk about anyway and that, I was hungry. I couldn't just go into my room without food. So, we focused our attention to the news in silent as our mind wonder on its own.

The pizza was finally done, I took a couple of pizza onto my plate and headed into my room anyway. Slade locked the room and I sighed. At least today was alright and…relaxing in some sort of sense. I wasn't too sure what time it was, but maybe we're in Gotham city for all I know.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out around later today (5/27/12) or tomorrow, but soon enough! Please Review? Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Get your Chapter! Chapter! Chapter! (Or, gets your Newspaper! Read it all about it! ;D ) Enjoy~**

* * *

I sat down on the bed and helped myself of the pizza. I only grabbed four slices out of twelve slices anyway. It wasn't like I get this often or anything at all.

"Mm! Something smells good." Someone commented.

I looked over in front of me while chewing my pizza, "Have a piece of pizza if you want."

Red X set the stuff down on the bed, which was stolen from my guessed, and he helped himself a piece of pizza. He only slid up little of his mask and revealed oval jawline, but smoother somehow.

"Thanks, kid." His voice was completely different.

I nodded, "It's nothing…" I couldn't stop think about it, "Why are you doing this, X? Aren't you worried about anyone at home?"

He slowly chewed and finished up eating his pizza, "I don't have anyone." X was hurt from this.

I held down my pizza, "You live alone?"

"I'm homeless, kid. I don't care if I go to jail, I got nowhere to go." He chewed onto his pizza, stuffing it all down inside of himself.

Red X didn't face me directly, but somewhat. Dammit, I was hurting his feelings without thinking. For some reason, I wanted to make it up to him.

"Why don't you live with my team and me? You'll have a home with us." I offered.

His board lips remained a frown, "Your team hates me more than you hate Slade from the way I view it."

I set down my pizza on the plate and stood in front of him. I couldn't tell who he was behind the mask and my hands wanted to remove the mask, but I didn't.

"You're helping me get out of here. That will change their mind to show them that you have a heart at least." I set that straight forward.

He gave a slight hint of smile with faith in me, "Robin, if you want to know my identity, go ahead and remove the mask." He grabbed my wrists and held it up to his face.

I felt confused why he wanted me to do this now. My hands were on his cheeks at the bottom of the mask's lid. I felt shaky to learn about him. His smile was making me curious, but so…special. I pulled it down and shook my head.

"No…I can't. What kind of a person am I, if I took it away to something you only have for life?" I asked.

He chuckled and still held my wrists, "If it only meant to make you smile, kid…if it makes you feel something."

Red X placed my hands onto his shoulders, almost like yesterday except his set his hands onto my waists like a pair of fitted gloves. The motion in my heart sped up so much, I didn't understand why at all this was happening.

"X, no one can make me smile for real. I shouldn't. Why would you even say that?" My head shook.

His head leaned in next to my ear, "Maybe it's because I have feelings for you, Robin."

Muscles locked up immediately when I discovered his main reason. I felt choked on my breathing and started to feel unusual.

"W-wh-what?" I said, shockingly enough to learn.

Red X shifted his head to my right side, "I'm in love with you, Robin."

My head shook, "No…I-I am not-not allowed to express my feelings."

Red X sighed and grabbed my hands to move where the bottom of the mask was. He guided my fingers to slip under the mask's reach and insisted to remove his cover.

"Robin," He whispered, "There's nothing wrong to express your feelings, it only means you're human like everyone else. I'm human too."

My fingers felt faltering and how warm his cheeks at the tips of my fingers. What he has spoken made me realize more…natural to think about. My head lowered and didn't exactly feel right to even do this. His grip onto my hands was strong.

"I don't deserve to know who you are, Red X. I'm making you do criminal stuff-"

His thumbs soothed the back of my hands, "-I don't care. I can see you hate being stuck here and kidnapped. I want to see that smile, kid, your real smile. Your happy smile."

My heart bolted up and wanted to refuse to believe anything he has said to me. His feelings were poured into it and I felt terrible.

"Go find the Freezer contain named LPX21, it's in the basement to locate in the Wayne business." I told him, "We shouldn't be wasting time." I said.

Red X nodded, but he didn't fight back or anything. He was confessing his feelings already, but why? I couldn't mean much to him. Nothing made sense…could it be that his homeless life style brought him to my invention of the suit of Red X? Was this his ways to thank me for it? Red X lets go of me and slid his hand down on my cheek.

"I'll be back again tomorrow. Thanks for the pizza, kid…but I wish you could be a little more opening about your feelings." X stepped back and teleported to wherever he thought best.

After a few second he left, I sat down in front of the bed and hugged my knees. My thoughts played in what he has said to me. My eyes closed up and didn't believe the way he behaved. Red X was willing to let me see his face under that mask, but for some reasons. I couldn't let myself. For four years, I wanted to know who he was and book him arrested. Instead, I cannot find myself doing that. It felt…wrong.

No, it was more than just wrong. As if completely emptied if he went to jail, what satisfactory would that give me? A sense of justice, but how? All I could ever guess would be he'd only steal food, drinks, xinothaim, and getting the things I needed to escape with. He was willing to do anything for me and all I have ever done was fought him.

"I got the LPX21, kid." He announced as I saw his feet.

I glanced up and saw in his hands holding up a thick briefcase sort of a thing. That was a freezer container that keep anything under zero degrees or more, but it can be controlled. Also, once the item is locked up, the password would be easy to use.

"You're back fast, why?" I questioned him.

He chuckled, "I remembered the place and didn't want to waste my time…and can't help it I think I messed up." Red X sat down as he set the contain on the side.

My head jerked back and felt banging pain behind my head, "Ugh, why do you think you messed up?"

Red X sat down next to me, but I was too unsure what he was expressing under his mask, and he hugged his knees.

"I jumped in and told you my feelings before checking yours first." Red X scoffed and chuckled, "I guess it's stupid to think you've got feelings for me too. I want to say…no pressure, really. If you aren't interest, say so…don't have to lie to me that you're not allowed to express your feelings."

When he said that, my chin landed on my knees, and sort of felt…_hurt_. Each second of replying that last line he said to me made me think of otherwise. The slip of cold drip came down onto my cheeks to my chin. Suddenly, something warm around my shoulders and felt safe as well. Red X was hugging me, but I didn't care.

"I can't, X, I just can't. I'm a hero, there's no time to play out feelings or anything else." I choked on my tears.

Red X cradled me, hardly spoken a word to me, and allowed me to weep away. It was difficult to imagine anything else, a relationship to establish, and having fun like I did earlier today with Slade. None of it was me. He hushed me a few times and patted my spiked hair. Red X was gentle, caring, and full of heart towards me. This puzzled me the most, but he never gave that any different treatment to the others, but somehow enforces efforts more for me.

"Robin, it's okay if a hero like you play out your feelings or have some fun once in a while. It's not going to kill you or anyone else."

Hiccoughed came across in my crying and it was guilt coming over. Unfortunately, it did kill my parents.

"I-it-it did kill someone."

Red X lifted my chin up, "Stop blaming yourself, Robin. Whatever happened, you have to let go."

Let go? Just like that? Why did Red X made it easier than it seem? My breathing felt difficult, yet, I finally stopped crying. His head leaned against mine and he held me in closer. He was really warm than I have ever felt in my lifetime.

"It cost my parents' lives and I didn't do a thing." I admitted.

He nodded, "Were you Robin at the time?"

"…no."

"Then, there's nothing you can do about it. They don't expect you to save their lives and want you to live."

It fixed me. Somehow, he fixed what was broken inside me. All of it made sense, but he still had no clue who I was behind the very mask. I wasn't too keen on sharing it, but learning about his was too curious. Everything Red X has said to me was always curious thing to know. Red X has said was obvious more than enough. It was like I can finally move on for once.

"Thank you." I whispered.

My head relaxed onto his chest and drifted off to sleep. It was hard to keep up when there was so much going on. Red X kept me in his arms, but I wasn't too sure where this was going for the either of us. There were a lot of questions to ask, but so little time as well. I didn't want him to leave me right now, it was too emotional to think of my parents' death and thinking of being a hero at the same time.

* * *

**Where you guys on the edge to find out who's behind the Red X's mask? I know, so am I! Next chapter, 5/29/12 (I will be busy for Memorial day, so yeah, respect to those who fought for our freedom! Or is it the Veterans? Or is it both? Beats me, I'm terrible in history. x'D) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! D: I have been writing "Complications" recently and then, "Sacrifice". But, I came back onto this one! So, I will be juggling a few stories to write. hehe :'D So, here's a chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

My brain took a while to sink in and woke up to realize Red X was still here. He was keeping me warm in his arms and noticed he took us onto the bed while I was asleep. I must have been completely wiped out after bowling with Slade.

"…Red X?" I whispered, "…are you awake?"

He moaned miserably and started to actually wake up. So, he slept with me…on this bed. At least I owe him for helping me in all of this, but I doubt he'd accept it back that easily. His morning yawn slipped out and his arms curled more onto me as if he never wants to let go of me.

"X!" I hissed, "Not that mind sleeping in or anything, but Slade does now check in morning and I don't know what he'll do if he finds out you're here."

Red X jerked away and lets go of me, "And that would mean neither of us will have a chance to escape you. What's the next item to steal?"

I gulped, that was something more risky now, and my eyes glanced around to locate the basic.

"Before you go, wear the stuff and use the container. This item is known as 'Plotagiuma', which is a dangerous chemical that can-"

"-can reduce my lifespan to less than a month to live. I got it, kid. I'll do research and get back here with it. So…I'm not sure how long it's going to take and all and sorta wondering if I could um…"

I sighed and my eyes rolled at him, "You just want to be sleeping here, don't you?"

Red X nodded shyly about it with a hint of nervously. I approved anyway and he hugged onto me with much excitement to be back later tonight. For some reason, I felt like I made a difference for him or changing him…I wasn't too sure, but it's enough for me. Red X was quick to grab the important basic and then, the container last. He waved cheerfully and teleported elsewhere. For now, getting into shower was better off start of a choice and the shower was more soothing.

I thought about doing some roller skating fun to keep Slade off my back…that, I don't think bowling would be best to keep doing anyway after the long day has made me turn into a couch potato. After a quick shower, the clothes came back on, and helped myself out of the room to join into the kitchen. Slade wasn't even in the room this time, but I wasn't too sure if I was up too early or something.

There wasn't any clock or sun to tell by. It was more of disappointing to see Slade slack something more valuable requirement in life. So far, I knew it has been almost a week since I have been kidnapped, but what benefit does it really bring for Slade to have me here? It was like I was going to reveal- Oh crap, I think that's might have been it! He wants information…of Batman or the link of the real me? He could have easily taken my mask off all this time. So it's not really my identification. There's something more to it. Was he after my truer weaknesses? If so, my past would remain in the past. Red X was right, I had to let go and I intend to just do that!

So, I helped myself a big ole bowl of cereal for the start of the day and everything. It wasn't much to do, really, but having breakfast was important to have for anything else. It was much more relaxing to actually eat for once and getting food in my system. After I finished it, I tossed it in the sink and left it alone this time. At the back of my mind, it's hard to just push aside those habits…I gulped down and felt the need to do so.

Instead, I kept walking over to the first door and explore a few doors before finding the skating room. Some rooms were mainly fun activities that most people consider a vacation activity, but Slade had it all more than I ever imagined. It took a long time to find the skating room and helped myself into it. There was a large shelf of different roller shoes and found my size ten.

The last time I wore something like this was mainly to speed up against some criminals before I became a Titan leader. Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch in the basic skills and it has been a long time. I hung onto the wall's railing and took one foot after another to roll on the floor. The floor was quite slick and I started to pick up the right habit. I could feel the wind rushing through my hair and felt rushing. I laughed and forgotten how fun they were! The tricks were natural to performs and managed to balance myself without falling. Then, I did it backward and still got it!

"Yes!" I giggled and couldn't believe I still had it, no matter how long it was.

I didn't stop and kept playing some tricks I used to do when I was younger. The speed was like risk it all sensation or almost about to fall, but I wasn't. A thrilling vibe that I kept hanging onto no matter what, I kept going. The smile would grow onto me and recalled the happier times.

"Mom, dad…I wish you guys could let me perform with my skaters, I would have impressed everyone."

My arms spread out and made it felt like flying in my own powers, nothing else to rely on or anything else. The great turn on the wheels shifted me into exciting actions, I loved it more than anything, and kept going nonstop. I could almost be mixed up with Skate Figures or Ice Skater, but only if anyone can recognize acrobats skills. There was so much to learn from my parents and the circus crew.

My head shook and decided to drop the past to move on. It wasn't stopping me from what I was doing, instead, it has given me a path to follow by. To become Robin and accepted that faith alone. I was glad to be raised with Bruce later onto Batman. Now? I was Robin, the Titan Leader…someone who's confused right now.

"I'm sorry, mom…dad. For making everything so serious and not thinking about myself once a while." I let the roller slow down to calm down, "I'm just scared if I step aside, more people would die." I hugged myself and kept a normal speed most kid would do if they're trying to stop, but I wasn't.

"People die every day, Robin. We cannot control every second of it and it happens every day. No one has asked you to be God to prevent it all."

I jumped and suddenly fell flat on my face. I shouted as happens and tried not to groan in pain. My head shook and peered around the room.

"Geesh, a warning of your entering into the room would have been nice, you know?" And I wouldn't have fallen either.

Slade chuckled quickly, "You looked like you're having some fun, I couldn't interrupt until you spoke to yourself."

Dammit, I shouldn't have said a damn thing. He'll know too much, but I got up and avoided saying anything relating to my personal discussion.

"Well, I was…until you ruined it." I muttered.

Slade nodded, "Impressive tricks you had there. Batman taught you the tricks?"

My head shook, "No, I learned it myself."

"When did you develop those skills?"

I shrugged, "When I was five or six."

"Interesting, must have been much of excitement for you."

I chuckled and snorted, "You have _no_ idea."

Slade nodded and I helped myself out of the rink to get back onto my personal sneakers, mainly built for crimes.

"You're not going to continue?"

My head shook, "Nah, I got all my tricks out anyway." And ruined my alone time as well.

Once I got the sneakers on, I headed out of the skater rink and he followed me with much of a stalker he always will be. So, I helped myself back into the kitchen or living room sort to have myself some lunch. I found myself making roost beef sandwich with lettuce and tomato in meal. For once, it was a simple meal and nothing more.

"Robin, I am wondering if you'd like to play tennis tomorrow."

I was about to spit out my orange juice after he asked, but it wasn't like I was living on a schedule or anything.

"Uh, sure. But, why tennis?"

Slade comforted himself onto the couch, "I thought it would be nice to play with someone in tennis."

"Can't blame you for wanting to play tennis." I shrugged and continued drinking my orange juice.

Slade nodded and retrieved his book to read. I noticed he's really into those reading and maybe that's how he knows everything. He reads into all so much, he'd know the reason behind it. If not, then he's just a man who doesn't know what to do with his time.

Here, I was sitting at the kitchen's counter with my food for the day and just relaxed. Maybe I shouldn't worry too much, Slade can't get much out of me anyway. So, I helped myself to lunch to eat up and used the television for a good distraction to watch some shows. Strangely, all the shows were more new to me and I wondered why people get into them. It was a practical joke or just based on too many stereotypes here.

For so long, it always kept my mind distracted and more relaxed to watch childish show. It was hard to laugh at it when it's supposed to be, but nothing ever has occurred to be more ridiculous in my life. Although, it would give me an idea what people talked about or what they could be into. There were times some of the fans of the titans would use some sort of show's code language and it makes it too complicated to understand or even related. I even remembered one time they mentioned something Kyle and Pat would go great together as because I almost looked like them. I had no idea who they referred me to, but it's a strange way to find out.

I hardly moved at all from my seat and got hooked up in some interesting 'episodes'. The brief commercials have given me an idea what people could be into for certain products or movies that may come out soon.

-CLICK-

The television was blanked and I felt confused until I made a connection.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I complained…did I complain like a kid?

He sighed, "It's late and you have been watching it for five hours. Get yourself to bed." Slade insisted anyway.

I groaned and couldn't believe it. Oh well, maybe tomorrow I can study more into it. I shrugged and headed into the bedroom. I heard the door clicked, but something caught my attention even more.

"X?"

He was completely on the bed, totally knocked out, and the stuff was under the bed, and I couldn't believe how tired he was. He must have been working so hard and I poked his arm until he woke up. It took a few minutes to get him to realize I was right here and he yawned. He held onto my poking finger and looked straight at me.

"You could have just pushed me off the bed to wake me up, it's quicker." He sounded so tired.

My head shook, "I'm not that cruel, X, besides, when did you get back?"

I heard his tongue click as I assumed he was moistening his mouth, "About ten minutes ago."

From this point on, I knew he must have worn himself out from his research and everything. I sighed and he sat up so I could sit down. Red X lets go of my finger and I sort of assumed to not overdo it or he'll never let go again next time.

"How's the researching process going?"

Red X turned his head over to me, "I'm still going after several criminals to criminals based on this stuff, but a few scientists in between. I have to find Dr. Hin-chang, somewhere in China. I just hope he or she speaks English."

I nodded and see he took seriously in his work. The name sounded familiar, but it was too much to think about. I trusted Red X on this mission and I was going to do one thing for him in the future. A home.

I yawned and started to feel tired now. All I could ever think was a home for Red X and how happy he'll be. A second chance is something anyone could really use, but my team will have to be open minded about him. I wasn't too sure or thrill on the idea of explaining of my kidnap absence, but I can't let Slade get what he wants.

"Sounds a long hunting to go after. This element is very dangerous, that's why most scientists don't know too much about it. Only specific people can know like me. I-…" I shut up before I could reveal my citizen's life, "…I get my information through Batman sometimes." There, that was a quick cover up.

X chuckled, "You lie too easily, Robin, but I'm guessing it's something you did in your life time or something. I'm not into the whole secret identity. I like to make a challenging fight, though."

Somehow, I wondered how he picked up my lying so easily, but I didn't care. My sneakers came off and I helped myself to get some rest for the night. Red X joined, but it's unknown about his expression to just have a place to sleep.

I couldn't wait to go back to the Titan Tower and give him a room. His own bedroom. Hopefully, he can join on my team and get along well. He wouldn't have to worry about stealing anything or more, not even going to jail. He can be my sparring partner for training, I'd like that.

"Your smile is beautiful, Robin. Could you tell me why you're smiling like that?" He whispered.

"You'll find out when this is all over."

"Damn, you're full of surprises! Awesome!" He giggled.

Somehow, my head shook and we slipped under the cover to get some sleep for the night. I have to put up with Slade and he has to locate the element so I can work on it. The sooner he finds it and brings it, the sooner I can escape. Hopefully, Slade will not catch on at all.

* * *

**I would love it when someone draws Robin roller skating! I'd love you to death! Literally! I cannot get that image out of my head whenever he skates. *-hearts pacing fast-* Okay, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully soon like in two or three days! I promise!**


End file.
